


Closets and Paper

by rydellon



Series: runaway now and forevermore [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Closets, Meet-Cute, Misgendering, Multi, Nonbinary Taemin, Shy taemin, coming out of the closet jokes, genderfluid key, taemin has anxiety but its not explicitly stated, the ot4 are all dating but taemin just got there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: taemin really dislikes school.





	Closets and Paper

taemin was nervous.

they could feel the thoughts flying around in their head, pounding against their skull, coupled with all of the sound going on around them. new school, new them, and they didn’t know anyone in their classes. they were alone, and the sheer noise that their classmates and their brain were producing was enough to almost make them cry.

they hated this.

they hated being alone, they hated their parents for moving and having them move to this school and having them skip a grade. they hated that they had a meeting with the school counsellor later because she looked scary and they didn’t want to they didn’t want to they didn’t want to.

“lee taemin?” taemin heard their name through the noise and made a noise of acknowledgement.

“man, that boy’s really weird.” taemin’s leg muscle spasmed.

whoever said that probably thought that they couldn’t hear them.

but they could.

taemin rushed out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang, walking around the school, not caring where they were headed.

they ran up a flight of stairs, and then another. then they tried a door.

it opened into a small room that looked to be storage for some supplies and a photocopier.

they sat down on the floor and started to breathe, letting air fill their lungs and trying to hold it before letting it out.

they heard a few people walk by the door but just scooched back into the corner, back up against stacks of white paper and the wall.

suddenly the doorknob turned, and taemin heard giggling outside the room as four people pushed their way into the space.

they seemed not to see taemin, crouched in the corner, as they continued shuffling around.

all was quiet for a few seconds before one of them spoke up.

“jonghyun here,” the shortest of them whispered. he was wearing galaxy leggings and a soft-looking black sweater, along with some doc martens. his hair was a vibrant blonde and he had on cute black circular glasses.

the rest of them giggled a bit.

“come on,” jonghyun whined, and the rest of them shifted a bit.

“jinki here,” said one of them, beautiful brown hair shining even in the low light of the storage room. this one was wearing tight fitting blue jeans and a light burgundy sweater that brought out the icy blue in the contacts he was wearing. taemin liked his sweater.

“minho here,” this one was twisting his fingers in jonghyun’s blonde hair, his t shirt and loose shorts standing out, making him look more athletic compared to the rest of the people in the supply closet. taemin thinks he saw him hanging out at the back of his math classroom with the rest of his friends before they were ushered out to their next class.

there was a slightly long pause before the last spoke.

“gwiboon here,” the voice was high but distinctly male and taemin straightened up as he saw the person who it came from. they carried themselves without a care in the world, shoulders back and legs accented by short shorts and converse. taemin wished they could be like that.

taemin could see the rest of them smile.

jinki reached and ruffled gwiboon’s salt and pepper and green hair, “that’s my girl.”

gwiboon smiled.

jonghyun made a whining noise.

“can we get to kissing already?” taemin watched minho chuckle and press a kiss to jonghyun’s cheek.

“we could, if we were done introductions,” minho looked at taemin and they froze in their spot.

“what’s your name?” taemin curled further into a ball until he felt a hand on his shoulder, which he flinched away from before settling into.

he looked at who it was through his bangs, seeing jinki and gwiboon behind him, both of their faces painted with worry.

“hey, are you ok?” jinki asked, and taemin stared blankly at him.

“can you tell us your name?” gwiboon said softly, and taemin tried to open his mouth to respond, but it didn’t work, so he cuddled further into jinki.

“taemin?” gwiboon askes, and taemin leans further into jinki.

“how did you know?” from the sound of rustling he could tell jonghyun and minho have come over.

“it says it on his nametag,” jonghyun points out, and taemin jerks out of jinki’s arms and back towards the wall.

gwiboon hums.

“it says it on their nametag,” she says, and taemin takes a deep breath.

“shh, shh, come here, jonghyunnie’s sorry, come here,” gwiboon gathers taemin up in her arms, and they sink into them.

they’re all quiet for a long time before minho pipes up, “so, you know what we were doing in the closet, both metaphorically and literally—”

he doesn’t finish his sentence before taemin busts into loud laughter, shaking in gwiboon’s arms. his giggles last for a few minutes, each of the others in the closet also joining in.

once he finally finishes, and all of the laughter has died down, he looks up, through his bangs, at the others in the closet.

jonghyun with his hair, jinki with his eyes, minho with his shorts, and gwiboon with her confidence.

taemin smiles widely.

“thank you.”


End file.
